Ichigo and Rukia Summer Job
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Ichigo is forced by Rukia to get a summer job to pay back Urahara for destroying half of his shop and its a random story for a contest on Deviantart.


**A Summer Job-Theme contest for the Club-Beach Contest on deviantart with Ichigo force by Rukia, as they have to get summer job to pay back Urahara for destroying his shop. **

**I don't own anything from Bleach, but this is my first fanfiction and that is all please enjoy the story. I wish I own Orihime because she is my favorite character on Bleach and the only one.**

_Ichigo and Rukia - Summer Job_

Ichigo is relaxing at home without anything to care about it was summer time and Hollows haven't ruined his summer day, his dad is on vacation and the siblings are left the clean the house. Ichigo is in his room sleeping until Rukia come into the room, Rukia said blowing the whistle by his ear, "Ichigo get your ass up, and you are getting a summer job."

Ichigo rubbing his ear in pain and he yelled at Rukia, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BLOW THE WHISTLE ON MY RIGHT EAR, and YOU ALMOST DEAFEN MY EAR!" YO "Well, remembered that Hollow Incident that nearly destroy Urahara's shop," said Rukia apathetic.

"Oh yeah," said Ichigo when he got a flashback when he was facing Grimmjaw that night once again. Grimmjaw said in angered, "Come bitch where is the spirit in you?" "I am a spirit you jackass," said Ichigo fighting him sword compact, he noticed Rukia and the others were sitting back eating popcorn, "HEY ARE YOU GUYS ARE GOING HELP OR WHAT?"

"No, it's too hot to battle with Espada," Hitsugaya fanning himself with a fan, "and the temperature started to rise, I cannot transform into my bankai." Rukia got up and help along side with Ichigo, "Fine I will do." Rukia pushes Ichigo on the side and she did her Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeve's White Snow), and nearly destroy Urahara's shop that is next to Grimmjaw.

Urahara said in shocked who is wearing on a towel around him after taking a shower, "WHAT the hell, RUUUUUUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grimmjaw said leaving the battle, "Later losers." Ichigo and Rukia noticed the others have left them behind, Urahara come in between them, "My shop is destroyed, and you will have to pay the debt to replace it." "Can't you just make it yourself?" said Ichigo apathetic.

Urahara said, "No…" "Can't you get the insurance to give the money?" said Rukia apathetic. "Who would believe a Shinigami and Espada destroy my shop?" said Urahara sarcastic. "No one," said Ichigo and Rukia realizing it. "That is right you will have to work to pay the fine and also I am telling your brother," said Urahara left laughing. "He didn't mean that," said Rukia apathetic. 'Hello Byakuya Kuchiki sorry for disturbing you," said Urahara on the phone and quickly Rukia grabbed Ichigo and left the scene without anyone noticing.

The flashback ended, Ichigo give Ichigo the glare, "Uh Rukia were you the one who used to move to defeat Grimmjaw and destroy Urahara Shop." "Yes, so," said Rukia apathetic, "YOU ARE GOING TO WORK ALONG SIDE WITH ME TO PAY THE DEBT!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo, Ichigo try to stop her, he said, "But I am still wearing my pajama, Can I just change?" "Ok!" said Rukia smiling. "Don't you dare," said Ichigo slamming the door on her face, 5 minutes after waiting for Ichigo, he finally come out wearing a collarless white shirt, black jeans and wearing white/black shoes. "Let's go," said Ichigo, than Rukia grabbed him by the hand and they both got out of the house without the twins knowing it.

Yuzu said confused seeing Ichigo is not in his room, "Hey where is Ichigo-Chan?" "I don't know off the pay the debt from that Urahara Guy," said Karin watching rating R Movies. "Karin-Chan why are you watching R Movies don't you know we are too young to watch R movies," said Yuzu shielding her eyes from the goring violence, Karin said, "Whatever its not like he is going to grounded or take it away."

Rukia said, "I been thinking about working at Wal-Mart." "Wal-Mart?" said Ichigo in shocked, "Well that is one job I will never work at." "Well, I am working as a Pole Dancer," said Rukia, Ichigo is in shocked, "How the hell you are going to do the Pole Dancer?" "Because I get the higher tip like 120,000 yens," said Rukia smiling. "What the," said Ichigo in shocked, "Ok I am not working that job and I think I will advice Orihime never to take the job."

"Why don't work at the candy shop?" said a voice, Ichigo turned seeing Chad wearing a Rabbit Suit, Ichigo said, "What the hell Chad?" "Well, I work as a Mascot for a candy shop that opened and I will have worked to pay the debt as well," explained Chad, "They give 10 an hour and I get free candy." "We will give it a try," said Rukia grabbing Ichigo and they both went into the candy shop. The Candy shop owner said in his office, "You two seem to be good workers for the clerk and the Janitor, You two are hired."

"OH RIGHT!" said Rukia giving the candy shop owner the thumb up and later Rukia is working putting all the candies in Alphabetical order while Ichigo work as a clerk by cash register. Ichigo said, "This is easy and I don't have to do anything, but to sell candy." "Hello loser," said Grimmjaw coming into the store, Ichigo said giving him the glare, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GRIMMJAW? And why are you in a thong?"

"Working as an underwear model," said Grimmjaw, "THAT IS NOT A THONG, its underwear." "It looked like a thong to me," said Rukia shielding Ichigo's eyes, "Can't you put on some clothes?" "We are not going to serve you, meaning no clothes no business," said Ichigo pointed to the sign. "Its doesn't matter, Aizen scold at me yesterday for destroying half of our home meaning we will have to pay everything as we have to work."

"Let me guess he make you pull a tag with the job on it from his hat," said Rukia apathetic, Grimmjaw said, "Yes that is true, but there is a favor I need to ask you. Can't you watch Wonderwice; I can't keep an eye on him for one second and he always get in trouble." "Why don't you asked the twins to baby-sit him?" said Rukia, Ichigo's jaw went down into the ground and Grimmjaw said, "Ok I will, Oh can I have a bag of jawbreakers?" "Ok it will cost you 5000 yens," said Ichigo apathetic. "Fine!" said Grimmjaw handed him 5000 yens and Ichigo gave him a big bag of jawbreakers. Grimmjaw went out of the store leaving Chad disturbed and fan girls to go after Grimmjaw and leaving Ichigo jealous.

The Candy Shop Manger said coming inside, "Did I just saw a guy in Thong?" "Yes, you did and he left us with 5000 yens," said Rukia showing him the money, "He says, "He is an underwear model." "I am decreasing your pay," said the candy shop manager, "If the guy is not wearing any clothes meaning no business with him."

Meanwhile in Ichigo's household, the twins watch movies while eating junk food until they heard the door knocked, Yuzu got up and went to the door. She screamed seeing Grimmjaw in a thong and slammed the door, "Karin there is a child predictor on the side of the door." "Child predictor!" said Karin react and she take out a sword, "Don't worry I will never let the child predictor get into the house."

Karin slowly opened the door while Yuzu dialed 911, she opened it and hit him in the head, and Wonderwice is behind him. Karin did not know what he was, but dragged him into the house and closed it. Yuzu said coming up to Karin, "The police will be here in 5 minutes and at the mean time can we watch more horror movies." "I don't know it seems to me this kid is one of his victims," said Karin seeing Wonderwice chewing on the pillow. Yuzu went up to him give him a hug, "Poor guy." Wonderwice said blushing, "Love, Love, Love?"

"I think this retard is in love with you," said Karin sarcastically and as she went to sit on the couch, watching more horror movies.

Rukia and Ichigo are bored and the candy shop owner gives them their check, "Here is your check." Rukia and Ichigo got the check and surprised that their check is 4,000,000 yens, Ichigo said, "Where did you get all that money?" "Well, I have to give you the money because you need it the most to pay off the debt from Urahara don't tell him that I give it to you," said the candy shop owner smiling. "Thank you," said Rukia and Ichigo as they happily left the candy store, but all of the sudden their check is eaten by a hollow. Ichigo and Rukia give the hollow the glare and the hollow said, "Uh Oh." Ichigo and Rukia transformed into Shinigamis and beat the leaving hell out of the hollow.

Meanwhile Urahara Shop fully repaired thanks to Orihime; Urahara said laughing, "Who didn't know that Orihime can heal building also?" "…you should tell them, they have to pay it anymore," said the cat. All of the sudden, the hollow smashed the Urahara Shop and leaving Urahara angered, "HOLLOW! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THE DEBT!" "Oh boy here we go again!" said the cat sighing, Ichigo and Rukia left the scene after receiving back their check.

"Ichigo we should keep the money," said Rukia, Ichigo right behind her did not say a word, but continued to go straight home. After the hard day, Ichigo and Rukia come into the house notice Karin, Yuzu, and Wonderwice playing DDR. Ichigo said, "Don't." "Right," said Rukia going up into their room without disturbing Karin, Yuzu, and Wonderwice who were sleeping on the couch.

Rukia said in her mind taking out a spy mirror that she got from Urahara's Shop, "Next time we are, work in the candy shop, he pay more unlike the other shops and that will be our job for now on, as it becomes ONE HELL OF A SUMMER.  
Meanwhile in the home where the Arrancars lived, Aizen have to bail Grimmjaw out of jail and poor Grimmjaw have to be tie up in the chair, he was force to watch Yaoi as a punishment and tormenting."

Tousen said disappointed, "I cannot believe you did that to Wonderwice and you should be a shame of yourself." Grimmjaw said trying to turn away, "OH DEAR GOD TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF! I PROMISED I WILL BE GOOD BOY, I PROMISED." Aizen said enjoying it, "Should we turn it off." All the Espada said, "NO!" "Ok!" said Aizen smiling, "Than I agree, he will watch it for only 5 months for now on and someone please find Wonderwice or I will make you watch to same thing he is watching right now."

The Arrancars left the room without making Aizen mad, to looked for Wonderwice and Rukia said in shocked looking at the spy mirror, "Ok that is weird and I think that is disturbing."

Rukia lay down in bed, she put the spy mirror in the draw, and fall a sleep peacefully, Ichigo's dad come into the house, "Ah that was a good vacation, I wondered if I should invite my children to come with me tomorrow, he paused seeing the house in the mess. The twins and Wonderwice were sleeping on the couch in shocked, "ICHIGO, RUKIA did you make the children to watch Rated R Movies?" "OH NO!" said Rukia and Ichigo wake up all of the sudden, things would never be the same…

_The End. _


End file.
